A Love That Will Never Be
by tigerlily536
Summary: It didn't matter how much they wanted to be together, it was something that could never be. Arthur/Morgana. Warning: Adult Content in some chapters, don't read if it's not your thing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Story Two! :)

**Pairing: **Arthur/Morgana

**Summary: **It didn't matter how much they wanted to be together, it was just something that could never be.

**Chapter 1**

Morgana's heart pounded in her chest. The clang of metal on metal was faintly audible to her ears. Her entire focus was on the two figures before her. The two warriors cavorted around the arena, twirling in a vicious dance of death. One lashed out at the others helmet, but he dodge around the blow, striking his opponents leg. He fell to his knees but swept his arm and caught the other around the knees, bringing him to the ground. The soldier with the wounded leg pounced on his fallen combatant, who unexpectedly flipped his competitor onto his back knife held up, ready to strike.

All the breath escaped from Morgana's lungs. _"No,"_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, the warrior on top grunted something, then again louder, "I surrender!" Morgana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She inspected the warrior closer and saw with amazement, a knife pressed to the surrendering knight's throat. She breathed out a sigh of relief, letting her head fall back and a smile to curve her lips.

Arthur shoved this opponent off of him and got to his feet, readjusting the heavy armor, and removing his helmet. The cheers of the crowd assaulted his ears and he raised his arms in triumph, basking in the joy of his accomplishment. His eyes found his father, clapping along with the audience, and then his gaze shifted to the dark-haired figure beside Uther. Morgana was not clapping, and her eyes were guarded. He couldn't understand what she might be thinking. He turned away from her unreadable eyes and exited the stadium. Once he reached his tent, he began yanking of his armor, suddenly angry.

"Master?" He turned around quickly to find Merlin standing at the entrance to the tent, a strange expression on his face. "Finally, Merlin! Hurry up and get me out of this bloody armor already," He ordered, and his mind returned to musing about Morgana's puzzling countenance as Merlin lifted the heavy metal off of him.

***

Standing outside the closed wooden doors that led to the Banquet Hall, Arthur could hear the liveliness of the feast. He tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms. _"Where in the word is Morgana?" _he thought irritably. He heard the soft echo of footsteps behind him, and he spun around. Morgana was gliding towards him, hands clasped before her, head erect and proud, clad in a breathtaking white gown. Gold lace twisted in curling patterns on the bodice and silver thread embroidered the entire dress. The shear sleeves exposed her pale arms and hang daintily on her wrists. Her long ebony curls were pulled back from her face and cascaded over one shoulder, like spilled ink on a sheet of parchment.

Arthur was able to shake himself out of his stupor by the time she reached him, and bowed low. "My lady," he stated. He looked into her eyes, which were sparkling mischievously beneath the jeweled headpiece that rested on her forehead. She kept their eyes locked as she curtsied, "My Prince." Arthur could hear a teasing note in her voice but ignored it and held out his crooked arm, which she slid her own arm through.

The courtiers fell silent as the Prince of Camelot and the Lady Morgana entered the hall. A lone harpist plucking a solo melody as they joined the crowd. Arthur held up a hand, indicating for everyone to carry on with whatever they had been doing moments before, which they did immediately. Morgana searched the food laden tables while Arthur was congratulated by a revolving door of awed noblemen and women. Finally, Arthur escaped from the crowd and made his way over to Morgana. He placed his hand involuntarily on the small of her back and leaned in close to her ear to whisper, "Find anything?"

She spun around, startled, knocking Arthur's hand away. "Oh, Arthur, it's just you. You gave me a fright!" She placed a hand to her heart momentarily, Arthur's eyes on it, studying the lacy trim on her low scooped neckline. He shook himself mentally and looked up into her face, which held an expression that knew exactly where his eyes had just been pointing. "So that was some fight today," She mentioned, bring a strawberry to her mouth.

"Yes, it was quite…" Arthur's voice trailed away as he watched she bit into the vivid red fruit ever so slowly. It's juice slicked her crimson lips, and her tongue licked it away, tasting the succulent berry.

"Arthur." His head jerked up, bringing him out of his reverie. Morgana's eyes were narrowed as she said, "The fight?"

"Oh, y-yes, right." He fished in his mind for the details of his duel earlier that day. Sir Tristan had challenged him to fight to the death. It was something about needing to prove his honor by killing him in the name of Tristan's dead father. Arthur explained every detail of the fight to Morgana, stating how surprised he was to find such a skilled fighter. He got to the point where Tristan had bashed Arthur's leg with the sword and then was thrown to the ground himself.

"Your leg seems to be fine," Morgana observed. "I appreciate your concern, Morgana," Arthur teased, "but it's merely bruised. Nothing that shouldn't be well within a few weeks. Anyways, so there I was, ready to jump on Tristan when he suddenly grabbed me and flipped me onto my back. I was sure he was going to kill me then, I saw he knife raised above me, ready to come down and plunge into my beating heart when I realized I had my own dagger pressed to his throat." Arthur was so concentrated on his tale that he only realized when he looked up that Morgana was striding quickly away from him and through the stone archway that lead to the corridor outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Warning: Adult content in this one and it doesn't fade to black until late, so if it's not your thing just skip it. I'll have chapter 3 up soon :) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**Chapter 2**

"Morgana!" He called, moving after her. He scanned the corridor and spotted her rounding the corner. He practically ran after her, thankful he wasn't wearing armor and could keep up with her. He was closing in on her and finally was able to grab her arm and whip her around. He pushed her up against the door of what he realized to be his bedchamber. It was only then he saw the tears dripping down her face.

"Morgana? What's wrong?" He asked, voice full of concern. He released her arms which he was holding tightly.

"It's nothing!" She insisted, and tried to make another run for it, but he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the door again.

"Morgana…please," He urged. She would not meet his eyes, and remained silent for a few moments.

She didn't want to tell him, but the thought of his cold, lifeless body lying in the arena created such a pain in her chest that it brought tears to her eyes. She had seen it in her dreams, and she was very conscious of how close Arthur had ventured to becoming that hollow figure.

"I-I-, please, Arthur," she stammered, looking up into his sky blue eyes, full of concern. She didn't know what was happening to her. Why was she acting like this tragic mess instead of her usually confidant, sharp-tongued self? "Please don't die, Arthur."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked, "And why weren't clapping at the duel?" She nodded slightly. She closed her eyes, squeezing out a few more blasted tears.

Arthur cupped Morgana's cheek with his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Her skin was soft and the tear tracks that lined her face glimmered in the torch light.

"I always thought you didn't care if I lived or died, Morgana. Perhaps you were even hoping I would die so I would stop torturing you," Arthur stated though his heart was racing at her closeness and her words.

"Of course I care. I-," She stopped. Arthur's heart hammered against his chest, not daring to believe the words coming out of her mouth. "You what?" he asked quietly. Their faces were inches apart, he could count ever tear that hung on her dark eyelashes encircling her jade eyes. Her scarlet lips were parted and he could feel the electric current passing between them.

He tipped his head forward slightly, closing the gap between them, and crossing that bold line stating "Brother and Sister" that always separated them. He kissed her lightly, barely brushing his lips with hers. He felt her sharp intake of breath, stealing the air from his lungs. That tiny kiss was a match to fuel. He moved his hand from her cheek and tangled it in her curls. Morgana gripped his collar with both hands and pulled him flush against her. Somehow, Arthur managed to let them into his room and close the doors behind him. Their lips grappled fiercely and their tongues danced in each others mouth.

He forced her up against the stone wall next to his window. She used the leverage from the wall to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him even more crushingly close. He trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth, across her jaw and down her throat. She arched her spine back, pressing her chest into his, her bosom straining at its bonds. He pressed his lips to the skin there as well and she moaned, grinding her hips into his in response which pooled heat between his legs. She ripped his jacket from his shoulders and he let it fall to the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to his bed, tossing her down on the duvet. He tugged off his shirt and climbed onto the bed as well where she had flipped over to allow his access to the intricate laces that traced her spine. He pulled at them quickly but carefully, not wanting to tear the dress. Getting impatient with the elaborate threads, he merely loosened them and Morgana rolled over again, pulling him down on top of him.

He pushed the material off her shoulders and tugged the bodice off her bosom. He gasped at the beauty of the porcelain skin beneath him, its flawless texture, and softness. She captured his lips once more and his hands slithered underneath the skirt of her dress, and slipping off her undergarments. Every time he would run his hands for her thighs she would moan and dig trenches in his back with her nails. Her hands found the laces of his trousers and started to pull at them when he stopped her.

"Morgana, wait," he gasped breathlessly. She froze and gazed questioningly at him with hooded eyes. "Once we-, if we do this-, is this what you want?" he stammered, silently praying, but not wanting to force her into anything.

"Arthur," she said fiercely, "I love you. I've always loved even though I've been too stubborn to admit it to myself until this moment." His heart soared and he beamed down and her, kissing her tenderly on her lips. "I love you too. With all my heart, Morgana le Fay." With that, the two lovers joined as one and set every and all boundaries between them ablaze with the wildfire that seared between them. No rules, no destinies, just two hearts.

* * *

Don't favorite with our reviewing please! I want to know what you think about this please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** No _real _adult content in this one, just some innuendo and other stuff ;) Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been a bit busy recently, but I stayed up until 12:00 writing this since it was so much fun :D Who doesn't love some good Armor banter? Please read and review! I want to know what you guys think :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

No matter how much Morgana wanted to spend all night enclosed in Arthur's warm embrace, she knew people, mainly Guinevere, Merlin, and Uther, would be wondering where the two of them had disappeared to, and she told Arthur this. He groaned, clearly frustrated and fell back against his pillows. She slowly replace her dress on her shoulders and adjusted her hair in its clip. She felt the shift in the mattress as Arthur sat up again and tugged on his trousers.

He trailed the tips of his fingers across the sliver of silky smooth exposed skin on her back before lacing up the dress which he had recently done the opposite. Morgana's long hair had been pushed over one shoulder once again, leaving the other bare and unprotected from Arthur's lips. He kissed her shoulder lightly before blowing air softly onto it. He smiled to himself as he watched the goose bumps rise.

Morgana fought her instincts to just throw Arthur onto his back and resume their previous activities and instead stood up and let the hem of her dress meet the floor once again. "Get dressed," she told him, avoiding looking at him to not be tempted. "Or should I go find Merlin to do it for you, since you seem to be incapable?" she teased.

"Why don't you just do it youself? You were so good at _un_-dressing me…" Even without looking at him, Morgana knew he had his traditional smirk plastered on his face. She picked up his shirt from the ground and threw it at him, where it twisted itself around his face, and she almost laughed. She leaned over the bed and plucked the shirt from Arthur's face and pressed her lips to his intensely. She pulled away suddenly and darted out of the bedchamber, uttering, "One for the road."

After a quick scan of the corridor, Morgana hurried back the way she had come from the Banquet Hall, and slipped in unnoticed. Not a moment after, Gwen appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Morgana! There you are. I've been looking for you for over half an hour! One moment you were talking to Arthur, and the next time I turn around, you're gone. Where have you been?" questions poured from her mouth like an uncorked wine barrel.

Momentarily stunned, Morgana waited a few beats before answering," I went for a walk. It was getting quite hot in here and I didn't feel so well. I'm much better now though, and I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going, Gwen."

Gwen released her dress front which she had been twisting in anxiety, and smiled. "That's alright. I just overreacted is all." Her face turned serious, and puzzlement clouded her eyes. "Morgana, you're missing an earring."

Morgana's hands jumped to her ears and felt that, indeed, one of her earrings was gone. Panic made her heart race but she refused to show it on her face. "Oh dear, it must have fallen off." She took the remaining earring out and placed it in Gwen's hand. "Could you keep it safe for me until after the celebration?"

Gwen nodded fervently and place it in her omnipresent pouch at her waist. Morgana thanked her servant girl and joined took her seat at the banquet table, two seats away from Uther and right next to Arthur's vacant chair.

"Where in the world is Arthur?" The King exclaimed while scanning the Hall for his absent son. Morgana spotted another bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple. "Perhaps he got lost on the way to the loo, and hasn't been able to find his way back," she mused, eyes on her apple. She looked up at the knights at the table, keeping her face serious. "Do you think we should send a search party?" The knights laughed and Uther scolded, "Morgana." but he was laughing as well.

Arthur suddenly appeared at her shoulder and slid into his seat. "What's so funny?" He asked, bemused.

"I guess we won't need to send search parties after all." Morgana commented to another round of laughed from the knights and a seriously confused expression from Arthur. She smiled wickedly and bit into her apple.

* * *

Morgana tried hard to concentrate on eating her roast duck, but it was proving too difficult, as Arthur's hand kept lightly brushing and twining with her own underneath the table. She snatched her hand away and grabbed the knife to cut her meat, but Arthur's hand found her thigh instead. She focused on slicing through the duck's soft flesh and not on Arthur's warm fingers trailing up her leg, feeling their warmth even through the fabric of her dress, the way they made heat pool in her core-

"Lady Morgana?"

Her fork and knife clattered against her plate as her head jerked up in response. "Yes?" She asked Sir Gawaine, who was clearly the one who had spoken.

"I was just wondering if you agreed with Uther, about trying to arrange a visit to Mercia to affirm our alliance." Morgana fought to think of a response as Arthur's hand moved higher up her thigh, inching closer and closer to her center. She clenched the arms of her chair and dug her nails into the wood to keep from moaning and squirming. Not able to stand it any longer, she stamped hard on Arthur's toes, and got a satisfying grunt of pain in response and he removed his hand.

"Oh, yes. It's always good to remind other leaders of our treaties," Morgana responded finally, giving Sir Gawaine a dazzling smile, that visibly left him stunned for a few seconds. "You fought well in the Tournament today," Morgana continued. "It was a shame when you were defeated."

"W-well, I-I," Sir Gawaine stuttered, searching for words.

"Perhaps one of these days Arthur will be beaten, and we'll have a new champion to rain with compliments," Morgana wondered, turning to Arthur.

"You know me Morgana," Arthur replied. "I don't take beatings, I just give them." His gazed at her with hooded eyes full of desire. "And do I _love_ giving them."

Morgana felt her face flush instantly, picturing Arthur's words in her mind. She quickly drained her wine goblet to hide her red face and knowing smile.

* * *

A few goblets of wine later, and several stamping of Arthur's feet, Morgana was feeling a bit hazy. "I'm getting quite tired," she stated standing up a tad unsteadily. The men at the table rose with her, as accustomed to the Codes of Chivalry. "I think I shall be off to bed then."

"I shall escort her to her chambers," Arthur volunteered, "I'm also feeling drowsy." He bade goodbye to the other knights and his father before taking Morgana's arm and leading her through the same path they had taken earlier that night, only this time Merlin and Gwen trailed along after them. Morgana was able to make it a few paces before she stumbled, and Arthur caught her.

Gwen hurried up, concern on her face, Merlin right behind her. "It's alright," Arthur told them, "Morgana's just had a little too much to drink." He put Morgana back on her feet but held onto her arm tightly.

"Gwen, why don't you run on ahead and fix up my bed for me? I'm so tired, I'll fall right asleep when I get there," Morgana suggested.

"Yes, my lady," Gwen answered and hurried down the corridor.

"Merlin!" Arthur merely commanded and Merlin was off after her to do the same for Arthur's bed.

Once they were out of sight, Arthur pushed Morgana up against the stone wall and kissed her fiercely. She responded by tangling her hands in his golden hair and pulling him closer. He caught her crimson bottom lip with his teeth and pulled on it lightly, making her groan. After a few moments, she pushed him away, gasping for breath.

"Someone might see," she protested, but her eyes were still locked on his lips. "Let them see," he growled before catching her lips in a hard kiss. She forced him away and moved down the corridor again on unsteady legs, tottering like a newborn calf. "Really," she said, "Gwen and Merlin will be back any moment and I really _am_ tired, and need to go to bed."

Arthur jogged after her, and caught her arm, keeping her steady until they got to the doors to her bedchamber. They stood outside, looking at each other. "Why bother with sleeping when there's something much better we could do in bed?" Arthur suggested, voice dripping with innuendo. He leaned down to kiss Morgana once again, but just before their lips met she spun away and slipped into her bedroom. The last word she muttered hung in the air and made Arthur grin and almost skip back to his chambers. "Later, it is, my lady."

* * *

Morgana lay on her bed waiting, unable to sleep, waiting. All the lights had gone out in Camelot, and she knew she must be the only one still awake, except one.

Finally, she heard her door creak open, and a familiar dark shape crept into her room and a sliver of moonlight fell across Arthur's face. She propped her head up on a bent elbow, still lounging on her mattress. She wore a very thin, black night gown with gold embroidery and a shear black overcoat.

"It's not very chivalrous to take advantage of a poor, innocent young woman, Arthur. Especially when she's a few too many goblets of wine," Morgana taunted as Arthur reached the side of her bed.

He grinned, "Who said anything about taking advantage? I'm granting wishes." He climbed onto her bed, placing one arm on each side of her hips. "And since when have you been innocent?"

Morgana pretended to debate this for a moment. "You're right," she stated. "I haven't been innocent for a _long _time." She grabbed the fabric of his tunic and flipped him on his back. She straddled his hips, gripping them firmly between her thighs and pulled his face up to hers by his shirt. She stared deep into his eyes and growled, "Are you ready for your beating, Arthur Pendragon?"

**A/N: **ok, I really could not think of a name for that sheer, sleeve thing Morgana wears over some of her dresses. Do you know what I'm talking about? if you know what that's called please tell me! **And please review if you're favoriting or adding to alerts please! I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SOOOOO SOOOO SORRY it's taken so long to update. I've really become uninspired with this story :( But most of this was done so i decided to upload it for you!

Morgana awoke alone and covered in a cold sweat. her breath came in gasps and she was shaking. She bent her legs to rest her arms on her knees and cover her eyes with her hands. When she closed her eyes the visions from her dream danced before her eyes.

A battle, bodies strewn across the earth, dead and bloody with hollow eyes that stared into the sky but saw nothing. And among the bodies two men still stood fighting. One was young and lithe, with black hair peeking out from the edges of the helmet that hid his face. The other was fair haired and his helmet had been knocked off to reveal his identity. It was Arthur, but he had aged many years; he looked as if he was in his thirties.

The picture faded and changed to a hall full of people. A man and a woman front and center. The man was, again, Arthur, who was younger than the previous vision. The woman next to him was dressed in all white with a sheer veil hiding her face, just as the helmet had on the dark haired man.

Once more the picture changed and a solitary figure stood in Camelot's stone courtyard. It was nighttime and the moonlight fell across her hood but shadowing her face. She reached a hand and pushed back her hood and electric green eyes glinted in the darkness. It was Morgana, but not. She was terrible, a wicked smile twisting her lips and black lightning curled around her fingers.

And beneath each vision, the face of a blonde woman flickered speaking terrifying words that shook Morgana's bones with fear and dread. Morgana knew she wouldn't be able to tell Gaius about _ this _vision, but it was the one that scared her the most. She need to think, but she couldn't do that here in Camelot where anything that could resemble magic is beheaded by Uther.

She needed to get away where no one would be suspicious of her actions even if they weren't of magic and she would be left relatively alone. The idea came to her in a blinding flash of realization. She jumped out of her bed, threw on a dress and was out of her door within seconds.

"Uther!" She banged open the doors to Uther's bedchamber and went to his bed where he was waking.

"Morgana? What in the world?" He grumbled, trying to focus his eyes on her. "It's just about dawn. What is it?"

"Do you remember how you were thinking of visiting Hengis to assure our alliance?" Morgana asked. Uther nodded and sat up. "Well, I have a better idea. Let me go and visit Mercia. I could leave immediately and we could be there by nightfall. I would stay there a week and then be back."

"But, Morgana, would it really be safe for you to go by yourself and visit Mercia?" Uther protested.

"I won't be alone, I'll have Gwen and of course a few knights to accompany me." Morgana persuaded. She saw Uther weighing the options, and she knew Hengis wasn't his favorite King. "Please Uther?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and he sighed.

"All right, Morgana. Be safe." He lay back against his pillows and was instantly asleep. Morgana stifled a laugh because she now saw where Arthur got his sleeping habits. Back in the hallway, she commanded a guard to pack her things and meet her down in the courtyard with 4 other knights. She would retrieve Gwen.

* * *

A large clattering and clanging interrupted Arthur's wondrous dream of Morgana. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Merlin bending down to pick up pieces of armor that must have just been dropped.

"Merlin!" he yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing at him.

"Sorry sire!" he replied as he dodged the projectile.

Arthur closed his eyes and tried to reclaim his interrupted dream, but after a few moments he opened his eyes and admitted to defeat. He stumbled out of bed and pulled on a shirt. Merlin was busy picking up the last few parts of armor and when Arthur was sure he wasn't looking he snatched the bouquet of flowers from their vase on the table an snuck out the door.

It only took a few moments to reach Morgana's room, especially when Arthur was practically skipping with happiness. He burst through the doors and scanned the room calling, "Moooorgana!" in a sing-song voice. He received no reply and he scowled and searched the room. It was devoid of any female, even Gwen wasn't smoothing out the rumpled sheets of the bed.

A feeling of dread crept into his gut and he fled from the room. He scoured the castle calling her name and asking every person who passed him. No one had seen Morgana since yesterday. He was in serious panic mode by the time he burst into the Great Hall and found Uther sitting, unworried, in his large wooden throne.

"Father!" Arthur called, hurrying up to his father. "Morgana's missing. We need to send out a search party immediately."

Uther looked up slowly from the parchment he was reading and gave Arthur a look of confusion. "What are you talking about Arthur?"

Arthur practically growled at his father's unconcerned face. "Morgana isn't anywhere to be found in the castle and no one has seen her since yesterday."

"Morgana's perfectly safe, Arthur. She left early this morning with her servant for Mercia. She'll be visiting Hengis for a week or so and then she'll be home," Uther lowered his eyes to his reading once more.

Arthur stood there, shell-shocked, trying to process this information. Morgana had left and she hadn't even told him.


End file.
